In Your Arms
by littledoggy
Summary: You make me angry. You make me sad. You give me hope. In a mission, a second is all it takes to tear me away from your grasp. As I lie in your arms, you utter the three syllables before I leave you forever... MxN
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Simple as that.**

**Chapter 1:** Unrequited Love

"Hyuuga, Sakura. I have a mission for both of you. Meet me at the gates at nine o'clock sharp," Persona said, straight to the point. The two teenagers before him fidgeted a little.

"Aww, but there will be fireworks tonight!" the girl complained. Natsume had to refrain from snorting. They were going to risk their lives on a mission tonight, and the baka was thinking of fireworks? He shook his head. This, he thought, was a good example of how stupid polka dots was.

Then again, she was no longer the same klutzy idiot she once was. In fact, her sudden change in attitude that successfully saw her through the exams was what caused her to be assigned on missions with Natsume. Not that she had completely shed her clumsiness…Mikan still revealed her panties to him each morning, much to her embarrassment.

Her cheerfulness did not waver either. Contradictory to being a disadvantage, it was the best mask she could have, even better than the scowl he wore. Her constant jolly nature was what kept her classmates' concern at bay.

Ah, but they have not seen her in combat. However reluctant he was, Natsume had to admit that she was a great ally in the battlefield. Together, they worked as one to fight the Anti-Alice Organization, Natsume as the weapon and Mikan being the shield.

No one knew of Mikan taking part in missions with him, not even Hotaru and Ruka. She had kept her secret very well indeed.

Persona's next words jerked him unpleasantly out of his brief daydream, causing a scowl to mar his extremely handsome features.

"You don't have any time to admire beauty when you're fighting, Sakura. Now stop whining and meet me at nine."

"Ah…I really wanted to see them…flowers blooming in the night sky…" Mikan moaned once Persona was out of hearing range. Natsume snorted and sauntered out of the room without waiting for her.

_You childish baka,_ he thought fondly. Oh yes, he had fallen for her since they were thirteen, but that was no reason for him to confess or soften up to her, right?

Mikan's string of indignant words trailed behind him. Moments later the brunette herself was jogging at his side, her lips forming an adorable pout.

"Why didn't you wait for me, Natsume-kun?"

"Hn. Shove off, polka dots. You're being annoying."

"Why you insolent idiot! Have you no gratitude? Many a time I saved your hide from attacks, and this is what I get?" she ranted, infuriated with the fire alice.

"One: without me to attack, you're as useless as a piece of garbage tossed aside. And two, I'm not an idiot. You are," Natsume replied curtly without thinking.

Oops.

He could not take back what he said now. The damage had been done. What would he not give to turn back time and swallow his words…. Mikan's shimmering brown eyes stared dolefully into his crimson ones, terribly hurt. He could practically see her heart being shattered in those brown orbs of hers.

"Is this what I mean to you? An idiot, a piece of garbage tossed aside that nobody wants?" she said shrilly, though she kept her voice down to a whisper.

There were two choices now. Natsume could apologize to her and swallow his pride in the process, or he could snap some witty reply and walk off without so much as another word.

Natsume dearly wanted to pick the first choice, but his ego kept getting in his way. _Gah! Me and my stupid ego!_ He yelled inwardly. _Just apologize and get it over with, dammit!_

But _no_, he had to glare at her. He just had to do that. Oh, good job Natsume, shattering her heart even more, he thought sarcastically. Fantastic.

"I suppose so," Mikan muttered brokenly. Her gaze never left Natsume's eyes, always scolding him for causing her to break. "I…I'll go now. Nine tonight."

"Hey baka! I -"

But Mikan was already out of sight, running as fast as her legs would carry her. Natsume growled and punched the wall in frustration. Why, oh why, does he keep hurting her so?

Eyes burning with sudden resolve, he chased after the fleeing brunette, his mouth set in a determined line.

**MIKAN**

I dodged and slipped past the students that were milling around the corridors, trying my very best to keep my emotions in check. _Don't cry…don't cry, **don't cry**…_I repeated stubbornly to myself. At the same time I tried to hitch a cheery smile onto my face, a task which I only partly succeeded in carrying out.

Why? Why did Natsume's words have such an impact on me? It was not the first time he called me an idiot, after all…in fact he called me baka and polka dots every single day until I am practically immune to it.

At least I thought so. I was wrong. His words stung.

_"One: without me to attack, you're as useless as a piece of garbage tossed aside. And two, I'm not an idiot. You are."_

Those were his words. The words that came out of that heartless jerk's mouth. He said I was garbage without him to attack the enemies, eh? But what is the weapon without the shield?

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. A defenseless weapon is a sitting duck out there in the dangerous world. Predators lurk around every corner, always ready to pounce and devour us.

Oh, Natsume. When will you see that pushing your friends away will never bring you any joy? No wait, you had realized that a long time ago. When will you learn to _appreciate_ them was the appropriate question.

_Yes_, I thought. That was the question that lingered without an answer round the mysterious boy.

When will he learn to appreciate what he has now? When will he learn to appreciate _me_?

I could laugh out loud when I realized the thought that had flitted into my mind. Hyuuga Natsume, appreciate me?

Never.

I was merely a girl, after all. A single-star student with the nullification alice. The baka who kept revealing her panties to him (not that I'm a willing victim, okay!).

I was never special in his eyes. But oh, Natsume, little did you know that I harboured feelings for you myself…ever since I had a peek into the darkness you work in, I was fascinated. Scratch that, I was spellbound. If I were in your shoes, I do not think I can withstand the extreme pressure.

This made me realize how strong you are, Natsume. And you exceeded my calculations – despite the fact that I hate Math – when you continuously push your friends away. I know it was a very hard thing to accomplish, especially when you desperately wanted to be normal.

But Natsume…will you never realize that there was nothing to gain by pushing your friends away? Do you never take their feelings into consideration? They care, Natsume. _I_ care.

Even though I know that you threw those harsh words at me to keep the distance between us, it did not stop me from hurting. So what if you are a killer? I am too, in a way. I had a hand in their deaths as well.

I could feel my fake smile slip a little as I wallowed deeper in my thoughts. Boy, a true smile from me is getting very rare nowadays. I hitched my smile back up again lest someone noticed.

My smile was hollow without any real emotion behind it save for pain, but it did not matter for no one looked at me long enough to notice it. I strode briskly past my friends, eyes cast down.

"Polka dots!" I heard someone call. I did not need to turn back to see the person. I knew it deep inside my heart that it was the very person I wished to avoid at the moment. So I ignored it and walked on…and barreled into something hard and firm.

"Oof," I grunted, rubbing my chest. What is it now?

"Watch where you're going, baka," Hotaru's ever-emotionless voice said from above. I shook my head one last time. My ears pricked up at the sound of fast-approaching footsteps. Natsume was moving with all the grace and stealth of the cat he was famed for, but two years of being his partner in missions were more than enough to sharpen my ears.

"Uh, gomen Hotaru! Let's go into your lab, shall we?" I said hastily, pushing Hotaru into her laboratory. But before we could enter it we were confronted by a livid Natsume.

"What the heck are you trying to do, you baka!" he yelled, pinning me against the door. I cried out in genuine pain. My shoulder was still sore from the previous mission we had undergone together, for I had grazed it against some spikes that unfortunate night. Hotaru watched us with those violet eyes of hers, not bothering to lift a finger to stop Natsume from suffocating me. Sometimes I really have to wonder if Hotaru considered me a friend at all….

….

Natsume glared angrily at Mikan, who flinched and tried to back away. His eyes were practically spitting fire. Suddenly the door behind her gave way. Both Natsume and Mikan fell inside as it yawned open.

Of course, given their awkward positions before the door decided to welcome them, Natsume fell on top of her, squishing her petite frame beneath him. Then again, he was skinny, so he did not inflict a lot of pressure on her.

As quick as the door opened, it slid shut, courtesy of Imai Hotaru. She punched several buttons on a pad right outside the door and it clicked shut, leaving the two mortal enemies alone in her lab.

Mikan and Natsume were still in shock. Neither tried to move from their spots. They simply lay there, Natsume atop the girl he secretly fancied and Mikan trapped below the boy she loathed the most…only on the outside.

Suddenly Hotaru's laptop glowed and projected something onto a wall of the lab by the means of a projector Hotaru had conveniently installed on the ceiling. Mikan and Natsume looked up to see the slide that was being presented.

_Do not destroy my lab. Oh, and Mikan, you have to pay me ten rabbits for allowing you the use of my lab. Hyuuga, I assure you that should you ever hurt Mikan, you'll pay very dearly indeed. So unless you want me to distribute the picture of you falling off Ruka's horse, you had better watch your attitude._

_Sincerely,_

_**Hotaru.**_

"Ho-ta-ru," Mikan sputtered, her face growing red with anger and embarrassment. "Demo, what's with the picture?"

Natsume growled and clenched his fists. Goodness, Hotaru so had _not_ spoken of that mortifying moment in front of Mikan! Oh no, oh no, _oh no_…

**MIKAN**

I stared incredulously up at the whitewashed wall, scanning Hotaru's words quickly. Ah…the words are a tad bit blur, but at least they are clearing up now.

My chocolate brown eyes screeched to a halt when she stated that I had to pay her for entering her lab. _Ten rabbits_ for allowing me the _use_ of her _lab_?! Where's the logic in that? I could feel heat rushing up my face as I thoughts skimmed past my mind. Come to think of it, I never completely repaid all the rabbits I had owed her…

Hm? What was that? Pay very…dearly? Distributing the picture of Natsume falling off Ruka's horse? What on earth is that? Fine, I know what a horse is, but Natsume falling off one? It sounded impossible.

I read the name inscribed at the very end of the message. My eyes grew as wide as saucers when I did. Sure, I knew it was her, but…!

"Ho-ta-ru," I sputtered indignantly. How could she do that to me?! She was supposed to me my best friend!

Something, or rather someone, shifted his position slightly above me. Ouch…my chest hurts. That stupid guy –

Wait. GUY?!

I stared up with a pair of very shocked brown eyes and locked gazes with a pair of cold crimson seas.

Oh crap.

….

Mikan's eyes darkened when she saw Natsume staring at her. O-kay, she was staring at him as well, but he's a guy! Er…was that any exception?

Ah…what was this warm thing on her body? A bolster? A pillow? No, that can't be…she was not in her room.

She prodded an inch of the something soft curiously. It was so warm…surely a bolster or a pillow could not be warm if she did not hug it? So why was this pillow warm?

Her chest felt constricted. Something weighed down on it, nearly crushing her. Her breasts hurt…oh why must she go through puberty?! She hated the way her chest protruded like that. If only she could stay a child forever…

"Oi! Molester," a voice above her said accusingly.

Mikan's eyes snapped up to meet pools of fire. Ah…that can't be…it can't be him…not him…erk…was that his _body_ squishing her _chest_?!

"_NATSUME!_" She exploded. "_Get off me **THIS INSTANT**_!"

Natsume shrugged and rolled off her body, landing gracefully on all fours. "Hey, you're the molester, not me."

"Why you -" Memories of their last encounter but one flooded her mind, causing Mikan to turn away from him. The anger boiling in her heart seethed and bubbled before dissipating and giving way to sorrow.

Natsume reached out to pull her pigtails, but Mikan jerked out of his reach faster than he could blink. She huddled in a small protective ball on the floor, face carefully turned away from the fire alice.

"Stay away from me," she whispered.

"Only if you look at me."

Silence reigned in the lab. Neither spoke nor made any move to do so. They simply stayed where they were, sprawled awkwardly on the floor.

Finally Natsume could not take the unbearable silence any longer. One hand reached out towards the slightly shaking frame of the brunette before him, intending to turn her around.

As soon as his skin brushed her shoulder, Mikan rolled aside and leaped to her feet with agility that would have surprised her friends, even Natsume. She rivaled him when it came to agility and speed given her lithe size and well-built muscles behind that innocent impression she gave at first glance.

"What is it now Natsume! Can't you leave me alone?" she yelled exasperatedly. He replied by coming closer to her, so close that all they could see of each other were their eyes. Natsume stared deeply into her eyes. True, she was the mistress of deception, but she could never hide her true emotions clashing in those beautiful brown orbs of hers.

Mikan, in turn, stared into two seas of flames. They were so bright, yet so chilling that it dazzled her. She would have been fascinated and probably overjoyed if not for the fact that he had just impaled her with his sharp words.

She closed her eyes and bowed her head. A moment later she brought her arms to her front and shoved, hard. Natsume stumbled, did a graceful cartwheel and skidded to a halt several meters from where he once stood.

"Why you -" he snarled. His words were lost in an unseen breeze when he chanced to glance at her eyes. They were shimmering, filled to the brim with tears.

"You idiot! You idiot, idiot, _idiot_!" she screamed. Natsume was silent. He had never seen her lose control of her emotions so badly before…

"What's up?" he asked coldly.

"What's up?" Mikan echoed. Her words had a sarcastic edge to it. "Oh, nothing. Nothing but you, that is."

Then she burst into a furious tirade that would have filled entire canyons. Words spilled endlessly out of her mouth, all directed at the fire alice before her.

"- such an insolent jerk, I don't know why I fell for you! I loved you, but you never replied! It's torture, _you IDIOT_!" she ranted. "Even if you never loved me, you didn't need to rub it in!"

Natsume was stunned. Polka dots…did she really confess that she loved him? Did he hear that wrongly? But that is not right…he should be pushing her away, not be infatuated by her, damn it!

"I hate you, _I hate you, I HATE YOU HYUUGA NATSUME_!" she screamed, letting all her pent up emotions out at once. It was like a nova blast. "I hate you…"

Her strength left her body and she crumpled to the floor, utterly defeated. Sobs heaved at her chest, though she refused to heed them. She bit her lip in an effort to stem the tears that were teetering precariously at the edge of her eyelashes.

Too late. A single, crystalline sphere of colourless liquid tipped off her huge eye and started its journey down her cheek. Mikan allowed it to draw a wet streak on her face. Who cares about her? He did not….

Suddenly the lone tear glistened right before her eyes, resting on a finger. Mikan watched it in surprise.

"Don't waste your tears on me, baka." Natsume's voice was cold, but Mikan could detect a teeny tiny drop of compassion in it. She felt elated, her previously hardened heart melting away. Nevertheless, that teeny tiny drop was not enough for her to forgive him.

She bowed her head, avoiding his gaze. Her brown hair partially covered her brown eyes.

_SCIAFF!_

Natsume grunted and fell back, one hand cupping his reddened cheek. An angry patch was there, throbbing painfully. Mikan was panting heavily, one hand suspended in the air after it had connected with Natsume's cheek.

"You…worthless…idiot," she breathed, glaring at him.

Natsume hid his eyes behind his bangs. His hand traced the angry mark lightly. "Hn. I suppose I deserved it," he said with exaggerated calmness.

Mikan blinked. She had expected him to lash out at her, not simply speak to her like that! At least she would be able to vent her anger on him without feeling guilty if he had snapped. But no, he said he deserved it!

She seethed. Well, if that was not enough to annoy him, then she would provoke him. She felt angry enough to have a good fight at the moment.

"Snap at me, why don't you? Come on, set me on fire! I don't care!"

Natsume snorted. "Is that what you want, polka dots?"

She replied with a challenging glare. "Try me."

The two teenagers stared at each other, locked in a mental combat. When neither surrendered, Mikan broke the eye contact.

"Why, are you scared?"

Suddenly Natsume dashed forward, one hand clenched into a fist. Mikan closed her eyes and awaited the blow to land.

It never came.

His knuckle grazed her jaw lightly before his fingers uncurled and wrapped themselves round her chin. Natsume forced her face up gently, fixing his penetrating gaze on her.

"I know that is not what you truly want, woman."

Then he was gone, whipped away by the wind. Mikan watched the open window forlornly. The shuttered banged open and shut in the breeze.

_Do you really know what I want, Natsume? _

**End of Chapter One**

Haha! So do you think Natsume knows what Mikan wants? –mischievous grin- Well, you guess.

Should I continue this story? Please send some feedback. Reviews, critism, flames, all are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Simple as that.**

**Chapter 2:** The Shattered Shield

Mikan did not know for how long she had been staring at the very same window like that. It seemed like forever.

Natsume…he truly was a boy shrouded in mystery.

If there was ever a boy who would intrigue her to this extent, it was him. Not only was he drop-dead handsome, he was also one with the oddest of attitudes. First cold then compassionate….she never knew what to think of him.

Clouds drifted by, resembling cotton candy floating in the sky.

A small bird perched on the window sill and stared at her out of bright black eyes before spreading its wings and flying away. Mikan recognized it as one of Ruka's animal messengers.

A moment later there was a racket outside the door or Hotaru's laboratory. People were banging on it and yelling her and Natsume's names. Mikan continued watching the clouds drifting by outside. She could not do anything to open the door without Hotaru to aid her anyway.

Finally the hubbub dulled somewhat, reduced to mumbles. There was a soft 'click' and the door slid open, revealing Hotaru and approximately half of the class. They surged in and started to bombard a helpless Mikan with questions, most of which she could not – more like had not wanted to - answer.

Hotaru looked around calmly, inspecting her lab. Her intelligent eyes rested on the open window before coming down to meet Mikan's gaze. She jerked her head ever so slightly towards the window. Mikan nodded.

"Um…so what brings you here?" she asked her classmates brightly. "Do you plan to throw a surprise party here Hotaru?"

Her best friend snorted. A moment later Mikan was blasted into a wall by the baka gun. Dust and bits of rubble came to rest around the poor girl, who cried a bucketful of tears in record time.

Hotaru looked at the ceiling closely before saying, "You'll have to pay for the repairs, baka."

"NANI?!" Mikan glared at her, tears forgotten. The latter ignored her and looked around her lab instead, taking in the crowd in one sweeping glance.

"Get out of my lab by the count of three unless you want to be kicked out by force. One…two…"

There was no need for a 'three'. The students had already fled the scene, leaving a cloud of dust behind. Mikan was among them.

**MIKAN'S POV**

I do not know why, but I have a sense of foreboding regarding the forthcoming mission. This is unusual…I never had the jitters before, not even during my first mission.

Something feels really wrong….

I glanced at my watch. Five o'clock. Four more hours to go before I have to go for the mission. What should I do to pass the time?

Right on cue, Nonoko and Anna sailed past and invited me to go with them on a picnic near the Northern Woods. They were looking at me with such beseeching looks that I did not have the heart to say 'no'.

"Well…okay." At least this will help me while away some time before it is Mission Time. So I traipsed happily after the inseparable duo, taking care to don my smile.

We were met by Iincho and Kokoroyomi, who were struggling to carry a basket bursting with goodies. I squealed and ran towards them, intending to steal a juicy-looking pear from the weighty basket.

Of course, being the klutz I was famed for, I tripped over a stone and fell own, earning hilarious laughter from my friends. I laughed along with them. If being clumsy would entertain them, then I shall do it for the sake of seeing them smile.

….

Natsume dozed peacefully on a sturdy branch, oblivious to his surroundings. He was at his favourite spot in the entire Academy, namely the sakura tree. A manga was splayed on his face.

Laughter reached his ears, and he sat up abruptly. His manga slid down his face and onto his chest. He peered past the numerous leaves the tree bore.

There, in the distance, was Mikan. She had tripped and fallen over something and was laughing along with the rest.

Tch. Yet again, she had revealed her panties to him when her skirt flipped up. Her bottom was conveniently facing him, thus giving him a full view of her -_pfft_- heart-printed underwear.

How could that girl remain so cheerful all the time? Was she not tired of smiling and acting the fool? There was no one she could confide in regarding her undertaking missions, for it was a secret, and secrets were meant to be kept.

Knowing the blabbermouth that she was, Natsume was confident that she would spill the beans within the week. She proved him wrong.

Not only had she kept her lips sealed, she had also maintained her cheerful and enthusiastic nature. No one suspected her of being involved with the dirty work the Academy had forced her to do. No one saw through her mask.

For the first time, she knew what it was too feel truly lonely. That he knew, for he had seen her moping when she thought no one was in sight. Even then, the mask that she had donned never slipped completely. A fragment of it was always there, replacing her true smile.

Her true smile was now a shadow of the past. Her only joy was seeing her friends happy, for then she would be happy as well.

Sakura Mikan…Natsume knew her as well as the back of his hand. She was an open book to him.

He watched her stick her tongue out and grab a pear from a huge basket before taking off, still giggling. Of course, she tripped again and gave him the satisfaction of seeing her underwear for the second time that evening.

Natsume snorted. That baka….

….

"You're late," Persona said, displeasure evident in his voice. His silver half-mask glinted in the moonlight. Some distance away from him, a masked boy leaped down from a tree to land in front of the academy gates.

"G-Gomen nasai!" another masked figure gasped, panting heavily. She doubled over for a moment to catch her breath and stood up. Her rich brown hair cascaded down her shoulders, tied in a single pony tail.

Persona waved a careless hand. "Use this map. Destroy whatever you find there."

A parched piece of paper sailed upwards, the corners flapping in the cool night breeze. The boy caught it in his fist and studied it carelessly before passing it to his companion, who did likewise. She then stuffed the parchment into her uniform pocket and nodded.

"Go now. Oh, and Hyuuga, Sakura?"

The two teenagers turned to face him.

Persona eyed them seriously. "Do not fail."

Mikan and Natsume looked at each other before leaping as one out of sight. Persona watched them become two gray blurs in the distance before disappearing himself with an impressive swish of his black coat.

….

"This is it," Mikan whispered. They trudged quietly on the loamy ground as they neared their target for tonight. An abandoned shack stood alone in the middle of a glen, mocking them to come nearer.

"Urusai," Natsume hissed beside her. His reply was muffled by the mask he was wearing. Both of them wore identical masks, engraved with the features of a cat. Brown locks whipped across Mikan's mask, obscuring her view for a short moment.

There was a sudden rustle of leaves that was hurriedly silenced, but the damage was done. Both teenagers had heard the discreet noise and jerked into action.

Mikan and Natsume stood back to back, a pair of black cats poised to attack. An arrow whisked out of nowhere and shot towards the duo. Natsume jumped up and kicked it. At the same time he directed a stream of orange-red fire towards the tree in front of him. He was rewarded with a cry of pain from an unseen attacker.

Several other adversaries leaped out at them, all armed with weapons. Natsume set to work. One by one the attackers fell, either incinerated by Natsume's flames or being punched and kicked senseless by one of the outstanding pair.

Mikan kept up a transparent blue shield around her partner to ward off any attacks on him. A similar hemisphere surrounded her as well. She aimed a well-placed punch at a man's jaw. A kick to his shin unbalanced him effectively. Natsume delivered the deadly strike by slamming the attacker's own staff down onto his neck, shattering the bone with a sickening crack.

The blue shields crackled and fizzed every time an attacker attempted to use his or her alice on Mikan and Natsume. The brunette was panting heavily. Using her alice for a prolonged period of time really sapped her energy.

The screams elicited from the injured were terrible. Even more so were the moans of the dying. Finishing them off would be the kinder option. They will never recover completely although they survived this anyway.

Mikan heard the sickening crunch of boot against bone and tuned the noise out immediately. She then tapped on some of her adversary's pressure points, rendering him helpless. Being the nullification alice, she was forced to learn it as a meager way to defend herself lest an adversary slipped past Natsume, which rarely happened. Nevertheless, it was a necessary precaution.

She retreated a few steps and stood backing Natsume. Both watched the attackers warily with trained eyes.

Natsume nodded discreetly and she returned the gesture with a thumbs-up. The fire caster was about to move in for the grand finale of the night.

Only three cloaked figures were left standing. Around them their accomplices lay sprawled on the ground, either grievously hurt or dead.

Mikan leaped up, her arms spread gracefully. Soon she was a black silhouette against the bright full moon. As predicted, the attackers craned their necks to look at her. That gave Natsume the perfect opportunity to finish them off.

A wall of flames obscured every assailant's vision. They cried out in surprise and raised their arms to shield themselves from the deadly tongues of crimson fire. Natsume quickly assaulted them with numerous kicks and punches, rendering them unconscious.

Mikan's feet touched the ground lightly, a smile playing on her lips. All the attackers were defeated now. Mission accomplished. No wait, there was still that shack to be dealt with…

She looked at the dilapidated shack through the slits in her mask. To her surprise, it was already demolished. Smoke billowed out of it. She bowed her head in respect. Trust Natsume to finish off the job in one sweep.

"All done," Mikan breathed, a satisfied smile on her face. She turned around the see Natsume, who was crouching on the ground after his sudden burst of speed. "You did great tonight."

"**_But a split second was all it took to rip away the momentary glory that was showered upon them…"_**

Suddenly she stiffened. Her shift in position was so subtle that Natsume hardly noticed it. His head snapped up when the girl gasped in pain.

"What -"

Mikan's mask clattered to the ground as she fell forward, revealing her amber eyes. They were wide with shock. Natsume watched her in surprise. It was then that he spied a trickle of crimson traveling down her left leg.

Her spine formed a graceful arc as she fell. Her dulled brown eyes started to close and she sighed inaudibly.

To Natsume, she seemed to be moving in slow motion. Her knees took forever to buckle up and reach the ground. Then he saw_ it_.

The blade of a silver knife, embedded in her soft flesh. It pierced through her ribcage and grazing her lung, finally puncturing the heart. Blood flowed freely from her wound. Mikan placed a hand over the deep gash in an effort to stem the blood flow, but she did not seem very confident in her chances of succeeding.

She cried out softly in pain, a sweet yet haunting note hanging in the still night air. Her spine curved further, allowing Natsume to see the accursed handle of the deadly knife jutting out just below her left shoulder blade.

No…

This did not happen…

Behind her, Natsume spied the very person Mikan had subdued earlier, his mouth curved into a satisfied smirk.

"Revenge…" he whispered. He never saw Natsume's angered glare, nor the torrent of Hell's fire that shot towards him, fueled by the boy's wrath.

His scream was short-lived before he was reduced into ashes. Mikan's cry of pain was not. Her hands were totally drenched in her own blood, as were her Alice Academy uniform and the skin beneath.

Natsume breathed heavily. He spared the dead man one last glare before focusing once more on his partner. She was crouching in a pool of sickly crimson liquid, breathing haphazardly. Natsume knew that the inevitable will come crashing down on his beloved soon. Any efforts to save her will be never bear fruit.

Mikan was severely injured, and there was no chance to save her now. Blood loss would kill her before they reached the Academy. Her soft moan caught his attention and he dashed forwards to catch her in his arms moments before she touched the ground.

"Nat-su-me," she moaned. Her intakes of breath were harsh and uneven. Natsume cradled her head in the crook of one arm. One finger crept up and placed itself on her pale lips.

"Shh. Don't say anything. Save your strength."

Mikan smiled painfully, staring up at him through a curtain of unbelievable agony. "It…seems that…my time is up."

"Don't say that, baka!" he snapped. She continued smiling. That stupid smile…if only he could take it off….

The brunette slumped deeper into his half-embrace as her energy waned. Natsume ripped off his own mask to see her better. She was very pale. Too pale for his liking. And he did not like the lightness of her body either.

Natsume summoned a ball of fire and made it hover near him in a futile effort to keep Mikan warm. Her flesh was so cold to his touch. It scared him.

"Natsume…" she said weakly. Sorrowful crimson flames met her gaze.

"What is it?"

She smiled…again. "Don't cry. I'm not…worth it."

"I'm not crying!" he protested, trying very hard to blink back his tears. Crying was not for boys. Tears were a sign of weakness and should be avoided at all costs.

Mikan's feeble attempt at giggling surprised him, annoyed him even. She was at the brink of death, and she was giggling?!

"G-Gosh. Why must boys…act macho all the time?"

Natsume glared at her. "Why you -"

The sweet tinkling sound that came from Mikan's throat silenced him. One bloodied hand reached up and rested on his face. Mikan used a finger to wipe away some of the tears that were swimming in the deep crimson seas.

"That's…better. T-This is the…Natsume I know."

Natsume bowed his head. He gnashed his teeth in anger. If only he had been more alert, he would have detected the man and killed him before he stabbed Mikan. If only he had been a split second faster…

"**_For once a moment has passed, it will never return…._**

**_There is no room for regret. What is gone, is gone forever."_**

"So this is how I will die," she whispered.

"Shut up you idiot. You're not going to die," he replied firmly, mainly to reassure himself. The sunshine that brightened up his life could not die now…! He needed her, he wanted her, Kami-sama, he _loved_ her!

Mikan turned her face up to stare at him right in the eye. "You know it as…well as…I do. Accept it…Natsume."

His fist gripped a clod of dirt angrily. "I told you to shut up!"

Mikan shook her head, or at least she tried to. "I can't feel…anything now. I won't…be here for…much longer."

"…" He did not respond, but he squeezed her hand just the same. It was hard to believe that his ray of sunshine was growing dim and would be snuffed out like a candlelight that had already served its purpose….

"Aww…"

Her soft moan caused his ears to prick up. What was it? Did he accidentally touch her wound? Kami-sama forbid it….

"Fireworks…I guess I won't…see them now." She trailed of dejectedly. Her eyes started to droop. "So…tired."

"No…Mikan. Please, you won't die. Promise me you won't die!"

She smiled tiredly at Natsume. "You know…I will…Natsume. Ungh…" Natsume lifted her wrist and checked her pulse. It was very feeble and was steadily weakening. She would not last for long.

"Kuso!" he cursed.

Her hand slid several inches lower, leaving five red streaks on Natsume's cheek. Natsume did not bother to hide his tears anymore. Heck, who cares? She's dying for God's sake!

His tears mingled with the bloody streaks, staining them a dirty crimson. Natsume hugged her still form tightly, refusing to let her go.

_BANG. BANG! BANG!_

Mikan smiled. "Look, Natsume. F…fireworks…."

He looked up reluctantly. Sure enough, fireworks were exploding in the night sky. In the distance, people were celebrating, oblivious to a very distressed pair of teenagers. They could hear the crowd cheering despite the distance between them.

"_Ah…I really wanted to see them…flowers blooming in the night sky…"_

Mikan's words came back to him from memory, a discreet last wish. She was smiling then, perhaps a real smile. A smile he will covet to the end of time.

Mikan's brown eyes sparkled happily, although the dull look never left them. She was contented and at peace.

Natsume could feel her slipping out of his grasp. Her weak gasps for air were becoming less and less frequent, indicating that her end was near. A fresh bout of tears racked his slim body, and Mikan averted her gaze from the sky to look at him.

"Don't…cry," she said with difficulty. He ignored her quiet plea.

"Mikan…before you go…I have something to tell you."

She smiled softly. Her face, once marred with pain, was now replaced by a look of calamity. She was drifting away, and fast.

There was nothing he could do to stop her from eternal sleep, but the least he could do for her was to put her soul to rest.

"Aishiteru."

Silence reigned once more over the new couple. Lady Fate had decided to be cruel after all and separate them as soon as destiny brought them together.

For now, Lady Fate had a few moments to spare before she comes and claims Mikan as hers.

Mikan smiled, the most beautiful smile Natsume had ever seen. It was a genuine smile, one filled with great sorrow and…ultimate joy. Natsume had accomplished his mission.

"Thank you," she whispered. Then her eyelids closed, drawing a film over her brown eyes. Her hand went limp in his grasp, the other dropping into his lap. Her breathing stopped completely, as Natsume confirmed when he checked her pulse and found none.

Mikan was dead.

She had slipped away from his fingers forever.

But she had departed with a smile on her face. Natsume had sent her away with peace flooding her heart with a single word. That single word held worlds in it for both of them. It spoke of an unrequited love, a love that was gone forever, never to return.

"_**But bittersweet moments will be cherished forever,**_

**_For memories will not fade_**

**_Till the end of time."_**

_I will be with you forever…Natsume._

"_MIKAN! NOOOO!_"

**G-A-K-U-E-N-A-L-I-C-E**

Not over yet, so don't kill ME as well okay? -hides- Er...there should be an epilogue after this. Well, I'd better disappear before I'm chased by a mob of angry readers...

Bye!


	3. Epilogue

Okay, the epilogue's here. Thank you for deciding to leave me alive. Hehe.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Simple as that.**

**Epilogue**: Goodbye

"Hm?" Persona raised a brow as he stared far into the distance. A dark silhouette was shuffling slowly towards him. It intrigued the man. Who would be taking a stroll this late at night?

Come to think of it, Hyuuga and Sakura were late….

It was only when the moon decided to shine on the approaching figure that he saw who it was. Natsume was trudging slowly up the path with something in his arms. His mask covered his face, hiding his emotions.

Something dangling on a string caught Persona's attention. He averted his gaze from the tired boy to the object.

It was a mask identical to Natsume's, one that bore the features of a black cat, the slits for eyes glaring lifelessly at him. Persona eyebrow arched even higher. Why was Sakura partially unmasked? Both must pay for their impertinence….

Natsume hoisted his burden a little higher, allowing Persona a glimpse of it. Moonlight shone down on Mikan's pale face, her mouth curved into a soft smile. Her arms dangled past Natsume's firm shoulder. Glossy brown hair cascaded on his arm where Mikan's head lay peacefully in her eternal slumber.

"Dead?" Persona asked, indicating Mikan. Natsume glared at him and kept silent.

"Too bad. I'll have to arrange for a replacement then. Discard her body far away from here -" Persona regarded the limp figure with distaste "- the stench will be terrible."

The boy stiffened. Oh, how he longed to burn that man into a crisp…. Instead he continued forwards into the grounds of Alice Academy, holding Mikan tightly in his arms.

Persona watched his retreating back with distaste. "This is what love does to you…you're so pathetic, Black Cat."

Natsume ignored him and disappeared from view into the forest.

….

Leaves crunched under a pair of black boots, rustling noisily. Nocturnal animals scurried about, searching for nuts and berries to fill their stomachs. Owls and other night hunters scoured the skies and the ground for food.

Rodents scuttled away when a boy approached them with someone in his arms. Natsume ignored them and bent down, administering a soft kiss on Mikan's cold cheek. He laid her carefully on the ground, one hand running through her hair.

She was as beautiful as ever. Her skin seemed to glow under the soothing moonlight, giving him the impression that she was not dead, merely in a deep sleep. The blood that stained her clothes and Natsume's hands betrayed that.

"Mikan…" he whispered. A single tear welled up at the edge of his eyelashes. Mikan's smiling face was turned towards him, smiling down at him from Heaven, he presumed. "Sleep well."

He traced her cheek one last time before standing up. Her prone body was left alone on the forest floor, decorated by multicolored leaves. Natsume snapped his fingers.

Flames erupted around her, caressing her, slowly licking away at her clothes and her tender flesh. The inferno got bigger and brighter, feeding on her. Natsume watched the amazing spectacle with a pained expression. Her beautiful face was the last thing he saw before his own flames claimed it as its own.

"_MIIKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!_"

Sleeping birds flew out of the trees and mice squeaked in fright. They ignored the lone boy who was crouching before a bonfire of his own making that was once his beloved. His crying went unnoticed amid the dark trees. Once again, Hyuuga Natsume was alone in the world.

Completely, utterly, _painfully_…alone.

….

Natsume was unusually quiet that day, and that was saying something since the fire alice hardly ever talked anyway. He walked around with his customary scowl on his face, snapping at the slightest provocation.

He drifted in and out of class with indifference. Mikan' absence, however, did not go unnoticed. Even Jin-Jin realized it and demanded to know where she was.

It was unbearable, unbearable to know that her ashes was now safely scattered under the sakura tree and no one went to pay her their last respects. It was unbearable to know that she would not be among them anymore…her smile, her laughter, her clumsiness, all gone with the wind. A shadow of the past, never to return.

So deep was he in his misery that he never saw the teacher leave the room nor saw Ruka and Hotaru exchange serious glances. He simply concentrated really hard on his own fingers.

A shadow loomed over him. Natsume looked up to see the inventing genius staring at him with a terrified Ruka hovering in the background.

"What do you want?" he asked, not in the mood for a lecture.

"Where is Mikan? She didn't come to class today."

Natsume gave her what must have been his very fiercest glare. Still Hotaru did not waver.

"And what made you think I know?" he drawled instead, seeing that she remained unmoved. Damn her for being so hard to frighten away.

"She turned down an invitation from Umenomiya-san for a sleepover in my room."

"So?"

"I assumed the reason she did that was because she wanted to be with you."

Natsume did not answer. He stared right into her violet eyes, contemplating his answer. The tension in the deserted classroom was intense.

Suddenly Natsume slammed his fist down onto his desk, causing Ruka to leap a foot into the air. Hotaru barely flinched.

"I don't know where the idiot is! Now leave me alone!" he exploded then stamped out of the room.

"…" Ruka was speechless. The seething glare Natsume had spared him made his insides shrivel up.

Hotaru watched Natsume's retreating back with her intelligent violet eyes. She appeared to be judging the cause of his outburst.

"Hm…Hyuuga-san, only Mikan can make you this angry," she concluded. Ruka blanched. That…that could not be true…right?

Somehow, he already knew the answer.

….

Blue-black bangs covered his angry crimson eyes as Natsume laid back against the trunk of the sakura tree he frequented so often. He was on the broadest branch there, trying his best to forget his lost friend.

Using his arms as a pillow, he attempted to sleep but failed miserably. Thoughts of Sakura Mikan haunted his mind.

_"Please, Natsume! I really want to go to Central Town!"_

_"Kyaaa! Howalons! My favourite!"_

_"Natsume Hentai!"_

_"Natsume-kun…!"_

Natsume clenched his fists. "Mi-kan…"

"You called?"

His eyes widened. That voice….

"Mikan!"

Sure enough, the brunette was there, standing on the same branch he was perched on with her arms akimbo. She turned around and flashed him a bright smile.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" she teased.

"Mikan…I t-thought you were -"

"Dead? Yes," she echoed sadly. "But I decided to stay here just a while longer as a spirit. You know, to say…goodbye."

Natsume gulped. He had a lot to say to her, but heck, he did not know where to start!

"Glad to see you back," he said at last. He could not take his eyes off her. Neither could she.

Mikan shuffled her feet. "Um…Natsume?"

"Hn."

"Can I -" she stuttered tentatively "- can I h-hug you?"

"What?" Did he hear that right?

"I mean…it's okay if you don't want to…"

"Don't be an idiot, polka dots," he snapped. "Come here."

Mikan grinned and walked towards him, finally burying herself deep into his chest. The sweet smell of tangerines still lingered around her spirit. It wafted up his nostrils and he inhaled it, savouring every bit of it.

"Mm…"

They stayed that way for some time, enjoying the other's company. Mikan kept snuggling into Natsume's chest and clinging onto his shirt as though her life depended upon it. He allowed her to do it. This was perhaps the last time he would see her again, after all.

The last time he could see her beautiful smile. The last time he could pull her hair and annoy her to no end. The last time he could touch her, the last time he could…there was an endless list of things he could only do now before they would never meet again.

"The sunset is so beautiful," Mikan murmured, staring dreamily at the setting sun. Brilliant red clashed with a fierce orange and an equally ferocious yellow hue, creating a stark contrast with the dark blue sky.

Birds cawed and sought refuge in the trees for the night. The sun cast long shadows wherever it went, bathing the Academy grounds in warm sunrays.

Far away, a couple sat close to each other with their hands intertwined, unwilling to let go. Mikan wore a contented smile on her face, as did Natsume. The boy caressed her hair fondly and wrapped his arms around her petite figure, not wanting to release her.

The shadows stretched longer and longer. All was quiet in the Academy. Mikan looked deeply into Natsume's crimson eyes.

When they chanced to lock gazes, everything besides the latter melted away. They were alone in their little paradise, Mikan basking in Natsume's passionate flames and Natsume drowning in her brown pools.

This was bliss. If only it could last forever….

Slowly the sunrays retracted along with the dying sun. The star threw out its most brilliant colours and painted a scenic view before it retired for the day. Mikan's eyes sparkled happily, two little suns reflected in them like diamonds. After a while Mikan looked away, her expression changing from joyful to downcast.

"I have to go," she whispered. "It is time."

"No," Natsume protested, but he knew that he could not keep her by his side forever.

**_"For loving someone…is knowing when to let go."_**

Mikan stared sadly up at his face. Suddenly she wrapped her hands round his neck and kissed him very lightly on the lips.

"You have to let me go," she murmured in his ear.

Natsume complied. His arms fell limp to his sides, relinquishing his hold on the girl – her spirit, anyway. Mikan smiled and got up.

"I left my mask where you scattered my ashes. Use it when you go on missions. It will keep you safe."

Mikan closed her eyes. Happy tears streamed down from them. She brought her hands together as though in prayer. Natsume did not know if it was by mere coincidence or destined by fate, but the very last rays of sunlight seemed to dwell on her small figure, inviting her to go with them.

"It is here…."

The spirit glowed brightly, a soothing golden hue that shone on Natsume. Her brown hair spread out in a magical halo. More crystalline tears fell from her eyes.

"Natsume…."

Ethereal, translucent golden wings burst forth from her back and enveloped her. It was a blinding sight to behold. Fine golden down sparkled in the dying sunlight. Natsume had to rub his eyes to confirm that he was not hallucinating.

He reopened his eyes. The amazing sight was still there. No, he was not seeing things. It was real.

His little ray of sunshine was bathed in the soft golden hue emanating from her surreal wings, glowing exultantly herself.

A gentle gust of wind hugged him as Mikan flapped her new-found wings. Again and again she flapped them, each time sending a gentle breeze towards the awestruck boy.

Slowly, very slowly, her feet started to leave the ground. The delicate feathers that adorned her wings ruffled slightly when her appendages fanned themselves out. Droplets of the purest dew shook themselves out of the folds and rained down on the ground. Lush green tufts of grass grew wherever they landed.

Mikan lifted her head to gaze lovingly at her beloved one last time. Beautiful chocolate brown eyes regarded the mortal sitting in the tree. Her brown orbs held so much love for him, it was overwhelming. Natsume was intoxicated by them. He longed to bask in them forever, to make her his own.

"Goodbye, Natsume. _Aishiteru_."

Big fat tears leaked out of his eyes. Kami-sama, how he hated these useless drops of water. An utter waste of body fluid.

Yet he could not help it now. His tears were falling fast. Several drops landed on his hands and he gazed at them in a daze.

Mikan was now hovering in the sky, her face enlightened with a soft smile. Golden crystalline pearls floated in the sky and dissipated in the air, sparkling brightly in the horizon.

"I will watch over you forever…." She whispered. The breathtakingly beautiful wings on her back flexed its muscles and whipped the air, a powerful stroke that carried the girl's spirit still higher. Soon she was but a speck in the sky, lost from view.

"_We shall meet again in your dreams…."_

Her voice came floating down from the heavens above, a beautiful and sweet melody sung by an angel, just for him.

_"Smile…for me."_

And smile he did, a radiant smile that changed his expression entirely despite the unmanly tear streaks on his face.

_I will. I will smile…for you, Mikan._

….

A swift black cat dashed past as a hazy blur, a mask over his face. His blue-black hair streaked backwards due to the speed he was traveling.

Once again, the Black Cat was moving alone. But he was not wearing his own mask. The mask he wore belonged to his beloved, a relic of the late Sakura Mikan.

Something he treasured beyond life itself….

For it was _hers._

There was a sudden yell and a flurry of movements as Natsume parried and attacked without mercy, felling his victims with ease. They felt no pain before he ended their lives.

Beside him, an invisible spirit fought valiantly with him. They were in perfect sync with each other. The brunette smiled happily at her partner and nodded. More of the Anti-Alice Organization fell victim to Natsume's powerful attacks, aided by no other than Sakura Mikan, the very same girl who was killed a month ago.

He kicked and punched without hesitation, accompanied by the occasional blaze of reddish-orange fire. One by one his adversaries fell until only one was left.

In the assailant's shaking hands was a gun. One finger was already wrapped around the trigger, ready to shoot. Natsume shot him a challenging glare.

_BANG._

His aim was true. The bullet came shooting towards Natsume's heart, intending to pierce the fragile organ.

It never did.

Natsume smirked. "Too bad, it won't work."

The area in front of the fire alice glowed. A moment later a bright white-blue shield appeared and hovered in front of his chest where the heart should be. The bullet was forced off-course with a small _ping!_ against the translucent shield.

The man stared incredulously at the boy. He was still standing!

Beside Natsume, Mikan gave her partner a ghostly grin then gestured towards the man. He was gaping at Natsume as though he had seen a ghost. Well, he would have if he could see Mikan hovering just beside the fire alice. A winged angel. _Natsume's_ winged angel.

Natsume rushed up to him. He was so fast that he appeared to be a gray blur. One moment he was far away, the next he was directly in front of the solitary AAO member, a confident smirk on his face.

"Goodnight."

_BAM._

Natsume's fist connected with the man's jaw with a sickening crack. The victim was thrown back by the impact. He then landed on the ground, winded and one hundred percent knocked out.

"Hn." The boy cracked his knuckles with satisfaction evident in his handsome features. "Arigatou, Mikan," he whispered.

A lone sakura flower floated down to rest on the palm of his hand. Natsume caught it and caressed its pink petals with a gentleness no one would have thought was possible for the cold fire alice to possess.

"Old-fashioned as usual, polka dots," he drawled. Mikan pouted indignantly and threw more sakura blooms over him. Natsume chuckled when one lodged itself behind his ear and refused to fall off.

All that time, no sakura trees were in sight.

**THE END**

Done. I would like to thank those who had reviewed, those reviews really egged me on and gave me the extra push whenever I feel unsure (which is VERY often). Of course, those who are going to review for this chapter must be thanked too! XD

-A big hug to all of you!-

Bye!


End file.
